The Abused Are Loved
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Amy comes in late to a family meeting and she was bruised all over. Later the Cahills find out that she has an abusive boyfriend. What will Ian do? Rated for abuse and maybe cutting. Please R&R. Full summary inside along with the reason for idea. OOC/AU.


**The Abused Are Loved: Prologue**

**Summary: I thought of this when I found out that my sister was being abused by her boyfriend's BROTHER - not her boyfriend- she is perfectly fine and will be okay. Anyway, Amy comes in late to a family meeting and she was bruised all over. Later, the Cahills find out that she has an abusive boyfriend. What will Ian do? This is slightly OOC and AU.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ian, come here and do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: Hmm, let me think about it…NO! I don't listen to peasants who make the girl I love have an abusive boyfriend who I have never liked anyway!**

**Me: Well, if you do the disclaimer, I'll get a bunch of my friends to kidnap Evan so he can't hurt Amy. But only if you do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 doesn't own the 39 Clues or any of us! Now will you get rid of Evan?**

**Me: Hmm, after the story! Now, let's start the story before Ian decides he wants to get all Cahills together to try and kill me cause even though I am very powerful, I doubt I could live against them all…**

**Ian: Great idea! *Starts calling all Cahills, starting with Dan***

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! NOW, PLEASE!**

Amy POV:

_I can't believe he'd do this to me, _I thought as I slowly and painfully stood up, rubbing my sore arm. _I wonder how I'm going to hide these bruises from Nellie and Dan._ I sighed as I realized that they'd find out sooner or later.

_I hope it's later rather than sooner. They'd probably be disgusted with me for letting this happen. They'd probably help Evan after seeing how weak I really am. Not to mention how the other Cahills would react after this. __**(A/N: I know Amy wouldn't usually think this, but people who are abused usually think this way.)**__ Some branch leader I am, _I thought bitterly.

_If I can't even protect myself, how can I help the Cahills with the Vespers? _I thought with tears now streaming down my face, as I slowly walked towards the meeting room in the Madrigal headquarters. There was a family meeting discussing the Vespers. I knew I had to be there even if it wouldn't be good for me. I was starting to feel dizzy, and the room was spinning.

_This can't be good, _I thought as I stumbled towards the meeting room.

Before I walked in I looked into a mirror and cringed as I saw my face covered in black purple and blue bruises. Yeah, there was no way to hide this from them in this little time - especially with no makeup.

My eyes widened as the door opened and Nellie was standing there, now looking at my face with shock and horror.

"_AMY?" _she asked, disbelieving and shocked. The other Cahills in the meeting room now turned, and a collective gasp went throughout the room as they caught sight of me. They all looked horrified at what they saw- though it was probably because of my obvious weakness.

As I saw everyone looking at me, my dizziness increased, and it looked like the room was spinning.

"AMY!" Nellie called again as I started to fall towards the ground. She ran towards me and so were Dan and Fiske. As they got closer to me, the world went black.

**Nellie POV: (Just before she opened the door.)**

I sighed in annoyance as the Cahills around me were arguing non-stop. They obviously weren't going to stop until Amy got here.

"Why do we have to be here to be here if the other Cahill doesn't?" Natalie yelled out above everyone else's arguing. After she said that everyone agreed- even Dan!

I sighed again before I stood up and yelled, "Everyone, shut up! Amy does have to be here, and I don't know why she's taking so long, but if it makes you all shut up, I'll go find her. And she does have a life outside of Cahills, you know." I muttered the last bit quietly as I turned and walked towards the doors at the end of the meeting room.

As I opened the door, I gasped in shock and horror after seeing Amy there. She was covered in black, blue, and purple bruises. She was covered in blood her clothes were torn, and she was swaying; her eyes were extremely unfocused.

"AMY?" I yelled, noting the way she cringed, and how the other Cahills turned to see what I was yelling at. A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as they got a glance of Amy's bruised face.

Her swaying increased- I honestly didn't think she noticed it- when she noticed the others staring at her, and tears started streaming down her face.

"AMY!" I yelled again as she started to collapse. I ran towards her, now aware of Dan and Fiske running as well. Dan looked panicked and had tears running down his face as she fainted.

As we got closer to her, we noticed the small blood pool starting around her, so we started running faster than should be physically possible- for someone who isn't a Tomas.

I skidded to a halt beside her and dropped to my knees before calling Sinead, Ian, and Hamilton over. Sinead and Ian because they probably had medical experience, and Hamilton because he could carry her to the med bay that we have here easier than we could have.

"H-H-Hamilton c-can y-y-y-you c-c-carry h-h-her t-t-to th-th-the m-med b-bay?" I stuttered, looking at him with tears in my eyes, and fear for Amy obvious on my face.

"Of course," he replied as he bent down to pick her up. Before he picked her up, he froze, seeing the shape of one of the bruises on her face. It was in the shape of a hand.

**Cliffy! Just because this is the perfect place to end the chapter... :) And like I said earlier this idea came from when my sister was abused by her boyfriend's brother. I know this would probably never happen.**


End file.
